The Cloud Pirates
by Aaron26
Summary: Young Marine Commander David L. Porter thinks he knows what Justice is. That is, until he is forced to leave everything he has ever known to escape the Justice that he's supported his whole life. New enemies and allies will be made in this new adventure on the high seas. OC growth story, accepting non-crew OCs.
1. The Cloud Pirates: Accepted Crewmates

**Name: **David L. Porter - **Epithet:** (Marine) "The Prodigy" (Pirate) "Navy Davvy" **Created by: Aaron26**

**Age: **17

**Height: **5' 11"

**Skin color: **White

**Hair color: **White

**Eye color: **Red

**Hair style: **His hair is relatively short and comes down just past the top of his neck in the back. It slopes up, covering his ears, and has short bangs that would normally cover his eyes but have been pushed to one side. When he becomes a pirate his hair will grow longer and be a little more ragged.

**Rank:(If a pirate ignore this or put your title. If not, then look at the bottom of this bio sheet.)** Commander

**Appearance(clothing, build, etc.): **He has an athletic build and he wears the average marine uniform. He doesn't wear the hat and under his jacket he wears a black long sleeve with WHITE in big white letters on the front. When he first becomes a pirate he keeps the black shirt, but grabs a long red bandanna with white clouds on it, dark blue Marine pants with two white stripes going down the side, leather combat boots that have a redish hue, and a jacket like Smoker's except its fur is white and more wavy and wispy and the jacket is red and goes down to his calves. Oh and no cigars, he doesn't smoke. He also carries a pistol in a holster under his jacket. He usually only uses it to scare people into listening without using his strength and to use in case of emergencies. Eventually he will realize how pathetic of a weapon it is, but while he is still relatively weak he will keep it.

**How character appears to others: **The Marines see him as the hot shot kid moving up in the world. Many are at first startled by his appearance but learn that he is a good kid and that his heart is in the right place. He is very respectable, going as far as to salute Marines who are under his rank. He is always laid back looking but he always seems to hear everything, even when he seems to not be paying attention. He is a very thoughtful kid, always helping people out when he can and remembering what they enjoy doing outside of work. Can always be counted on to have a good time, if you hang around him till he leaves, he will usually take the guys out to drink and isn't above playing some drinking games. Plenty of the high ranking Marines see him as the next Garp the Hero, and not just because of his strength. Many think that they need an officer like him, someone the men actually like and one who follows their morals. He also has a strange since of humor. He likes to lower his voice and tilt his head down to cover his eyes and threaten people, then laugh when they get angry or scared and he either runs if they are mad or punches them in the arm if they are scared. He also plays this game where he salutes someone and then stares into their eyes and waits to see if they will keep saluting as long as he does. He has been known to fall asleep if they don't catch on. Overall everyone likes him and he is respected by those under him.

**How character sees themselves: **He sees himself as a lucky kid trying his best to become something in this world. He knows that he is not one to lay about in an office all day and wait for someone to hand him papers to sign. He also enjoys not having a higher rank cause then he would be forced to act more professional around the soldiers and other officers. Knows what the higher ups are trying to teach him is important but intentionally looks like he is slacking off to stay in the lower ranks. Can't resist a good time, even if he may get in a little trouble over it. Believes that being a Marine means that you are in charge of keeping the world safe. Thinks that pirates do nothing good and vehemently hates the Warlords. He has barely met them before but he thinks that since they are pirates that they are evil. He follows Moral Justice. This means that what he sees as right and wrong is not solely based on what is law and that there are limits to what should be done to achieve goals. Some things seem extreme to him, but he knows that it is his duty to follow his superiors orders, but what they don't know won't hurt them. This has caused him to make decisions that are questionable to his superiors that follow Absolute Justice.

**Powers(and/or skills): **Rokushiki (Can use all six styles but has not mastered any of them, yet), thisisaspoilerifyoureadthisy ouwillseethathewillgetadevil fruitability,notsuchabigspoilersinceitwil lhappeninthefirstorsecondcha pter (Other powers will be added as they are introduced.)

**Past: **From the North Blue, his village was attacked by pirates under Crocodile's flag and he has hated pirates ever since. Joined the marines at the age of 8 to get revenge on the man who killed his family and his friends. His family he lost was his mother and father, an older brother, and a younger sister.

**Short-term goals**: To advance his power and defeat pirates as a Marine.

**Long-term goals: **To track down and kill Crocodile, defeat the Yonko, and disband the Shichibukai.

**Is the character ruled by emotion or logic? (Don't just answer this, explain please): **Ruled by emotion, will follow what he believes is right, even if it makes no sense. This can lead to really emotional choices and really funny, dumb choices. Doesn't like to be told what to do, even from his superiors. Will sometimes do the exact opposite just because they told him to. He does this because all of his life as a kid and growing up, he was pushed around, threatened, and treated without respect. He believes that if he listens to someone just because they told him to do something, he will become weaker because of it and lose his sense of morals. Sometimes you just have to say no! This can also be a weakness if a clever enemy takes advantage of it.

**Likes: **Parties, fighting, sleeping, and ladies.

**Dislikes: **Pirates, liars, cowards, brown-nosers and cruelty.

**Anything you would like to add place here: **Serves under Captain Tashigi

**Name:** Reina Chase- **Epithet: **(Pirate) "The Red Temper " **Created by: **tealcloud

**Age: **17

**Height: **5' 3"

**Skin color: **White, she pretty pale for someone whose out in the sun a lot

**Hair color: **A bright and shocking red that is quite noticeable from a distance

**Eye color: **honey brown

**Hair style: **As a Marine her hair is tucked into her hat so nobody will see it. You can only see strands of it, but when she becomes a pirate she looses her hat. Her hair generally goes to her chest that has light waves in it. She has a side swept bang that cover her right eye, but she generally pins it back with a three bobby pins.

**Rank: **Chore boy/girl

**Appearance(clothing, build, etc.): **Reina is a slender girl with long arms and limbs for her height. Her chest is and average B-cup and she has small curves. Her default expression is a scowl that contrasts with her feminine features. She is usually seen wearing a black and white stripped t-shirt with jean short shorts, a red jacket tied around her waist with black and white lace up boots that reach to her knees. She also has black fingerless gloves that she usually all the time. Her jacket is usually never worn, but when she does it ends at her waist. When she was part of the marines, she simply switched out the shirt to the standard white marine shirt. She usually has a pair of metal chakrams tucked in between her jeans and jacket around her waist which she doesn't use much as a marine, but does threaten people with. The chakrams are the size of her forearm.

**How character appears to others: **She is known to others as a short temper and foul mouthed girl. Reina is usually seen with a scowl that make people a bit wary of her. Most of the high ranking officers don't like Reina for the fact that she isn't the type to be respectful to people. Her motto is you have to earn her respect to get it. She says what she thinks too much and will often use violent methods to get her point across which sometimes make for comical situations. Many times, she usually seen doing her own thing than interacting with others. She is very confident in herself and hates being treated as a child. Half of the time, if she's not doing she will often be seen lazying around. She is the type to show her emotions through her actions and isn't very good at talking things out with others. She is extremely determined when she puts her mind set on something.

**How character sees themselves: **Reina despite her confident exterior, is very wary to let herself do new things. Since she grew up on the whim on what her parents wanted, she isn't very confident in making her own decisions. Reina is striving to get herself out of the image her parents built for her, but is having a hard time figuring out what to do. She usually stores her emotions inside herself minus her anger and is especially innocent when it comes to things she never tried. She just hides it with her temper which observant people will notice. Reina does realize she needs to learn more about the world outside of the box her parents built for her and hopes she can do so.

**Powers(and/or skills): **Job: Hmm, I guess a Cook/troublemaker (I feel like she would cause lots of trouble with her words and her temper XDD)

**Weapon Description: **Reina uses a pair of chakrams which are pretty light circle like weapons. Her chakrams are the size of her forearm which are sliver in color with a red cloth wrapped around one of the sides because the chakram is bladed on all sides except for the inside and she needs to be able to hold it without hurting herself. In addition it to being bladed all around, there is a small crescent shaped blade attachment on the side opposite of the red cloth. This attachment doesn't go all the around the chakram, but just only half of it. The main difference between the chakram she uses in her left and right hand is that the chakram on the right is a bit more used and tends to get dull easily so she tends to be polishing it and tending to it more. The left one is mostly used as a support weapon to the right one and used mostly as a throwing projectile.

**Powers/skills: **Reina's main focus is to use her speed and her hand to hand combat skills in fighting. She is generally seen moving along with the chakrams in more circle movements in slashes/swings more (if anything you can use Sun Shang Xiang from Dynasty Warriors as a reference point). She generally defends attacks with her left hand and attacks with her right hand. She doesn't generally have a special or exceptional power or skill, but often seen

**Short-term goals: **To find a plan to get out of the marines and become stronger than her parents

**Long-term goals: **To finally get out of her parent's clutches even if that means defeating them and go to as many different places as she can before she dies

**Is the character ruled by emotion or logic? (Don't just answer this, explain please): **Reina is usually controlled by emotions even though she tries to be as logical as she can. She is the type to be easily ruffled up and will often just attack on her own whim. She usually just follows what she wants to do rather than what she should be doing. Usually it ends up working out, but sometimes people see her as selfish for going off on her own.

**Likes: **fighting, polishing her chakrams, fishing (she enjoys it a lot), swimming

**Dislikes: **people who try to be friendly with everyone, people who try to control her, talking about her parents, frogs (they creep her out)

**Anything you would like to add place here: **She can handle hot weather very well, but can't stand cold weather. It makes her sick easily. She is a heavy sleeper, it takes a lot of wake her up.

**Name: **Ayane Chiyoko - **Epithet: **(Pirate) The Tactician **Created by:** treehugger1234567890  
Current Bounty (at beginning of story): 10 thousand berri  
she got her bounty by attacking a marine base.

**Pirate Crew: **Cloud Pirates….? (if you want)

**Age: **19

**Height: **5' 7"

**Skin color: **a slight tan

**Hair color: **Soft Pink

**Eye color: **Bright Blue

**Hair style: **Her hair is long, stopping at about mid-back. Her hair is wild and uneven, with pieces jutting out of place. She usually ties her bangs up with ribbons in a singular bunch on the left side of her head, so they won't get in the way. When her bangs are down, they swoop across her face, covering her right eye. When she is reading, writing etc., she keeps her hair up in a messy bun and wears glasses.

**Appearance(clothing, build, etc.): **Her standard outfit consists of a black cami top that cuts off a few inches above her belly button, a pair of calf-length light brown pants, and high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. She has a tattoo of a basic jolly roger (do you know Yoko from Gurren Lagann? She wears a skull barrette sometimes; that's what Ayane's tattoo looks like) located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips.

**Personality: **Ayane gives off a very calm and relaxed air, not showing much emotion towards her opponents in battle. She is very intelligent, and wishes that the people around her act accordingly. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many people to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. She is kind at heart, and she desperately wishes for friends. When she gets upset she tends to drink more than she usually does. (See additional facts)

**Powers(and/or skills): **Very skilled in emotional manipulation, and making strategies and calculations.  
Also is a Devil Fruit user, she has the power of the Kuroru Kuroru no mi, which is the crawl-crawl fruit. A Paramecia type fruit, it grants Ayane the power to literally stick to anything. She can climb up the side of a building like a bug, stick to ceilings, ect. Perfect for sneaking into places and causing all sorts of fun mischief. The only downside is that it has no offensive abilities what-so-ever, and she can't stick to things if she's carrying something really heavy.. (She is not sticky 24/7, only when she wants to be, also her body doesn't physically change, so she doesn't ooze a weird sticky paste if that's what you're thinking. Try thinking of it like really strong static electricity.)  
Is not very strong offensively at first, but I'm assuming that she will gain more experience along the journey. Her weapon of choice is a katana. Her katana is named Mugetsu-Ryu. It looks like a normal katana with an extremely long blade, reminiscent of a nodachi. It has red and black handguard and having the traditional yellow and red hilt-wrapping flanked by golden-colored plates on the hilt, which ends in a very ornate, carved pommel. The sheath is red.

**Short-term goals: **To defeat as many marines as possible.

**Long-term goals: **To find her older brother.

**Is the character ruled by emotion or logic? (Don't just answer this, explain please): **Logic. Her epithet is the Tactician, because she carefully creates strategies based on statistics, power, deductive reasoning, and common sense. She likes to look at the practical side of things, and she isn't afraid to retreat during a battle. Her favorite saying is "Very few have the courage to sheathe the sword once it's out. Fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know you weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder." Which basically means that you shouldn't be afraid to admit that you can't win. (In my opinion)

**Likes: **booze, sweet food, rainy days, and manipulating people  
**  
Dislikes: **Perverts, being outsmarted and being ignored. Has a deadly fear of pickled plums.  
Ayane quote about pickled plums: * Dramatic gasp*" I'm not even eating them, but just watching makes my mouth pucker up! What kind of sorcery is this?! I can only run!"

**Anything you would like to add place here: **Despite her serious attitude, Ayane has a great love, bordering on addiction, for alcoholic drinks, so much that she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking from the age of thirteen, WAY before the legal age. She hardly ever goofs off except via the aforementioned drinking.  
Also she tends to sleepwalk from time to time, putting her in some interesting situations that she more or less gets out of. ( for example, waking up on the ceiling, on the side on a ten-story building, in a five star restaurant, etc.)  
Ayane is from the South Blue. :)

**Name:** Ricken S. Klaus AKA "Hyena" **Created by:** Crenshinibon

**Age: **19

**Height: **6'1"

**Skin Color: **White

**Hair Color: **Red

**Eye Color: **Green

**Hair Style: **His hair is somewhat long. It reaches to his shoulders, and is wild and unruly. His bangs are swept aside to keep hair out of his face.

**Rank: **He is the swordsman of his current crew.

**Appearance: **He has a lean and muscular build kind of like a swimmer. On his face there is long and jagged scar that runs from his right cheek to the bottom of his chin. He is scars all over his body but the most noticeable one is the one that runs from his left shoulder to his right hip. Clothing wise he wears coat like Whitebeards' except for the fact that it is colored black instead of white and that it is tattered. Underneath the coat he is bare chested except for a brace that holds two pistols. On both of his hands he wears black fingerless gloves with Jolly Roger on them. He wears a pair of red pants that are ragged around the bottoms and on his feet he wears a pair of black boots. Finally around his waste are his two cutlasses.

**How characters appears to other: **To almost everyone he seems to be a crazed savage. To marines he is a blood thirsty pirate that kills simply because he enjoys it. To them he is an animal that should be put down. To other pirates not on the same ship as him he is a rookie that has gotten full of himself, and needs to be put in his place. To his fellow crew member he is the person that should be avoided at all costs until there is a fight. They fear him because of his reputation of being more animal than man. He is known as the hyena because of this eerie sounding laugh he has.

**How the character sees themselves: **While others see him as crazy, he sees himself as cold and calculating. He knows that the other fear him so he lets them. To him fear is the first step in getting people to respect you. He feels that respect is everything. If people respect him they will know not to stand in his way. He is glad that no one expects him to actually be intelligent because it gives him a secret weapon to use. He is actually very smart and he knows it. Secretly he loves to read. He hates having to listen to others but loves to give orders and be in control. He enjoys fighting, but only kills because it is necessary and absolutely refuses to kill an innocent person.

**Powers (and/or skills): **He is very skilled with dual wielding his two cutlasses. He is somewhat skilled with his pistols.

**Short-term Goals: **To make it to the Grandline and to make a name for himself.

**Long-term Goals: **To become one of the four emperors and to be respected throughout the entire world.

**Is the character ruled by emotions or logic?: **He is ruled by logic. He always thinks things through before he does something. He is calculating and likes to know all of the advantages and disadvantages of the decision he is going to make. While he seems to be driven by primal urges to others this is just a show to get people to fear hi, so that he can turn the fear into a weapon. In fact he tries to show almost no emotions at times and can seem to be like an empty shell.

**Likes: **Respect, fighting, reading, and privacy.

**Dislikes: **Being told what to do, nosy people, harming innocent people, being caught in an illogical situation.

**Name: **North Dae **Created by:** DementedRainbows

**Age: **20

**Height: **6' 1"

**Skin color: **White (kinda pale)

**Hair color: **Dull Red-Orange

**Eye color: **Hazel

**Hair style: **His hair reaches the end of his neck and curls out at the bottom and he has bangs that reach his eyes and curl in slightly to make them seem shorter.

**Appearance (clothing, build, etc.): **He has a rather thin and lanky build, with long legs, arms, fingers, etc. He wears black trousers with the legs rolled up halfway up his calves, an un-tucked bright yellow dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an unbuttoned navy blue waistcoat, simple sandals, and black oval glasses. He has a plain wooden guitar slung across his back over his quiver full of arrows.

**How character appears to others: **Others see him as odd initially, but it's easy to befriend him since he has such an open mind and friendly personality. He's quite an easygoing guy, not one to get angry over small things. He has a habit of hanging back during a fight or conflict until he's needed or he thinks he should intervene. Even though he's a bit odd he's smarter than he appears, with the highest IQ in the North Blue, which usually surprises people. He's very good at multitasking, so he will often be seen doing more than one thing at the same time, like playing his guitar while fishing or reading.

**How character sees themselves: **He sees himself as a fairly normal guy, just trying to find some adventure in his rather dull life. He knows that he is intelligent, and uses that to his advantage in fights against people that fight purely with brute force, instinct, and that act on their emotions. He likes talking to people, and often wanders off to do so which results in him befriending many people across the North Blue and the Grand Line. He believes he's a good listener since so many people come to talk to him about their problems or to just rant and get it out of their system (whatever it happens to be—anger, sadness, excitement, etc.).

**Powers (and/or skills): **He's quite good at eavesdropping and getting information from people. He has the Portal-Portal fruit, which allows him to make portals of differing sizes (from half a foot in diameter to twelve feet) just about anywhere within range. The portal can't be bigger than the surface it's shot onto. He usually uses the tips of his fingers to shoot a portal onto a surface, but he can also make portals on his body. There are two types of portals: simple portals—the ones that simply make a portal from one side of an object to the other side and complex portals—the ones that can he shoot with one (the receiving end) in one area and another (the outgoing end) in another area. (If that's confusing tell me XD)

**Short-term goals: **Finding Nakama to accompany him on his adventures.

**Long-term goals: **To sail across the entire Grand Line.

**Is the character ruled by emotion or logic? (Don't just answer this, explain please): **He's ruled mainly by logic, but he can be influenced by particularly strong emotions that he himself feels or that he sees in other people.

**Likes: **Sunset/Sunrise, the color blue, eccentric people, the ocean.

**Dislikes: **Deserts, smoke, arrogant people.

**Name: **Jack N.(Nife) Vernandez **Ephitet: **"Brightblade Jack" **Created by:** potentialauthor18

**Age:**18

**Height: **5' 6"

**Skin color: **Tan

**Hair color: **Black

**Eye color: **Black

**Hair style: **He keeps his hair in a tight ponytail, like a traditional samurai, and does this because it's the simplest way to keep his hair out of his face short of cutting it. He has a few longer hairs that he lets fall in front of his face.

**Rank: **I would prefer Ensign

**Appearance(clothing, build, ect.): **Wears the sleeveless Marine shirt with the blue bandanna around his neck. Blue marine pants and regular socks and boots. His sword is worn on his left side and is tied to him around his waist by a black belt. He never wears the hat unless they are required to do so. He just doesn't care for hats in general. He looks kind of skinny but he's all muscle. He speaks with a small Italian accent(or whatever Italy is in One Piece). His sheath is long and black with silver on both ends. The sword is fairly long and has a silver pommel with more silver on the crossguard. The crossguard is in the shape of a four pointed star. The cloth that lines the hilt is black. His clothes will change to a dark green, sleeveless vest(silk) with a fur collar. Black pants that are stuffed into his brown boots and a black leather jacket which he leaves open.

**How character appears to others: **He may be a little on the small side but he gives off an unmistakable "do not fuck with that guy" presence. He will hold eye contact but will blink freely, knowing that staring just causes your eyes to water. He's not easily intimidated but knows when he's in trouble. People know to take his threats seriously and generally to just leave him alone. He's being trained to become a commisioned officer, probably a Captain. He's got talent with his sword and never uses guns. They take to long to load, have too many pieces, and could easily miss. His stance is usually erect and stiff, but change to fluid whenever he fights. During his life of piracy he will eventually become more relaxed, now used to the laid back life.

**How character sees themselves: **Jack knows that most people are smart enough to stay out of his way. If a person is unlcear as to why, and loudly states it, he tends to "explain" the facts to them. He is also aware that the higher ups are looking at him expectantly, so he follows his orders to the letter. They want him to be more predictable and controllable than most of their officers, something they seem to have problems with.

**Powers(and/or skills): **His attacks center around quickdrawing. People who don't know him will wonder why he hasn't drawn his sword when they are ready to attack. This is one of the few times he smiles, more of a smirk. He's also a strong swimmer.

**Short-term goals: **Follow orders, achieve the rank of Captain, and become better at Rokushiki.

**Long-term goals: **Achieve the rank of Admiral and learn Haki. He knows about it and realizes that it's a power he will need if he has to fight devil fruit users.

**Is the character ruled by emotion or logic: **Logic. You understand that by now. He might allow his emtions to help him make tough decisions but he usually leans toward doing the smart thing.

**Likes: **Nice clothes, food, and drink. He enjoys a good fight and will only exchange names and whatnot with an opponent if they earn his respect. He is also fond of music and likes to listen to it when he's not busy. He doesn't dislike regular food(he had to eat worse when he was young, but prefers the good stuff).

**Dislikes: **Braggarts, obnoxious people, useless talking, and pirates who prey on others and cause pain. He will then want to kill them, if only to rid other people of their presence.

**Anything you would like to add place here: **Maybe you could eventually run into his father? He could be part of a crew and made his way to first mate, like Jack? Then they could have a fight, finally proving that Jack is better than him. This could be a battle that takes places earlier but not for a while. I hope that makes sense. If you think it's a good idea then let me know so I can send you a bio for him.

**Name:** Calvin York II -**Epithet:** "Loki" **Created by: **orangebanner

**Age:**14

**Height:**5' 2"

**Skin color: **Slightly tanned

**Hair color: **Blonde

**Eye color: **Blue

**Hair style: **His hair goes down past his ears and is pressed down on the top of his head. He has it semi trimmed up in the front, but lets it hang down to his neck in the back. It curls up around the back and sides to where you can see the tips of his ear-lobes. He has helmet hair.

**Appearance(clothing, build, etc.): **He's a scrawny kid but the muscles he does have been chiseled by the constant work of repairing ships. He is constantly seen in a worn deep orange colonial vest over a dirty white dress shirt with baggy sleeves. A yellowed white bandanna is wrapped around his neck as a makeshift tuft. Long tan baggy pants hang loose on his waist which leads to him pulling them back up frequently. The bottoms of his pants look like bellbottoms and cover the tops of his black shoes. He has a three-sided black colonial hat with a twine chinstrap to keep it from falling off. It also has a chip in one of the sides from a close call. Sometimes it can be found hanging down his back from his neck.

**How character appears to others: **The people of his town see him as a troublemaker and up to no good. His schemes are normally small harmless pranks that can be inconvenient to the victim. Many of the trades people and merchants who frequent the island see him as a valued companion and a reliable craftsman. The other workmen look at him as their own and haggle, bet, etc. as if he was one of them, not like a child. Pirates often go to him for their repairs from battles, he does a quick job for a fair price and is associated with fixing pirate ships. They spin tales of their adventures to the boy and let him marvel at their rare loot and treasures. Sometimes he'll have an outburst and state that he will do better and greater things than they ever achieved. Most take it as a joke and something to laugh at but some take it as an insult. There won't be any violence caused from it, mainly because they know he will probably work on their ship in the future. In general, he is a hardworking lad who enjoys a few jokes every now and then.

**How character sees themselves: **He is proud his work and faces the responsibilities of a working man eagerly. He will only prank people he knows when he's not working and he enjoys watching the fruits of his labors before fleeing the scene. Because he lives on his own and runs his own business he sometimes acts like he's older than he is. He sees himself as a very independent and has trouble give orders and in general controlling people. He doesn't let it show, but he is somewhat scared facing the world by himself. He wants someone to support him, but is scared that if he relies on someone else that they will let him down.

**Powers(and/or skills): **Kido kido no mei (launch launch fruit)- This power allows him to launch himself or an object by hitting it with any part of his body. The drawback to this power is that he is launched in the opposite direction when he hits something. However he uses this to his advantage to quickly change his position on the battlefield or to escape. He has had this power since he was very young when he started fixing ships and a pirate gave him the fruit as payment. Instead of selling it for food he ate it to set himself apart from everyone else and intern become more independent and important. It has become second nature for him to use it. Sometimes he uses it to make fixing ships easier or to escape an angry prank victim. It is not very destructive for now, but as he develops it will become more powerful and gain new uses.

**Short-term goals: **Become a traveling shipwright, see the world, and brag about his adventures to his old customers.

**Long-term goals: **To find a parental figure, eventually face his parents and prove that he can become something on his own, and start his own shipwright company.

**Is the character ruled by emotion or logic? (Don't just answer this, explain please): **Definitely emotion. He takes great pride in what he achieves on his own and may refuse help so that later he doesn't have to say that he couldn't do it without help. Very great determination, won't stop until the task is done and he proves all the nay sayers wrong. Also believes that you need a little chaos and mischief to mix up the day. He also gets very skittish around questions about his past and may play the shy kid card and look down and basically ignore the question, until the interregator goes away.

**Likes: **Working on his own, pranks, sailing, and enjoys seeing his handiwork being appreciated.

**Dislikes: **People who don't know what they're doing, fancy things(to him if it works, it's beautiful), and steam powered ships.

**Anything you would like to add place here: **Many peoples' first impression of him is an innocent child who's lost and he pouts when he gets mad.

**Name:** Aria - **Epithet:** (Pirate) "the Dryad" **Created by:** These Heroes We Shall Remeber

**Age:**17

**Height:**5'

**Skin color:**White

**Hair color:** brown

**Eye color:** Green

**Hair style:** short, roughly chopped, pity cut style.

**Appearance:** she is rather well muscled and always seams to have a musical instrument on her. She wears wide brown pants that look like a skirt. Her top is dark green and covers her arms. Underneath she has metal shin and arm gaurds.

**How character appears to others:** The others on the island where she lives before your story starts, she's seen as a menace, a changeling child. When she was about five, she found her devil fruit out in the forest while she was out playing. When she got home, her powers showed themselves and they thought that the the sprits that lived in the forest had stollen the real aria and replaced her with one of their own children. They chased her out, and she now steals from them, and stops people collecting important medical ingrediants in the forest.

**How character sees themselves:** Aria sees herself as a protector and guardian of those she loves. She feels obligated to protect those who protected her adopted family of dryads, who can only be killed if their trees are cut down. She keeps with her a collection of seeds that the dryads gave her, each containing part of the dryads soul, that she could plant to bring them back to life.

**Powers(and/or skills):** she has the moku moku fruit which allows her to manipulate and produce wood. New weapon is a staff, and because of her devil fruit she can change the size, weight and length at will, as well as split it in half. She used it as a poll vault in the forest. I'd have something else, but it needed to be somthing that relies purely on wood. her fighting style when not enraged is non leathal, and just knocks out her oponents. when shes angree, the moku moku fruit fully comes out...  
Not a pretty sight.  
Her new intrument is pan pipes.

**Short-term goals:** to save the dryads on the island.

**Long-term goals:** To travel the grand line planting the dryad seeds so that they won't die when that tree is cut down.

**Is the character ruled by emotion or logic?:** claims to be ruled by logic, but she really decides on her heart, then she will justify her choice with logic, no mater how convoluted it may be...

**Likes:** plants, music and spirits

**Dislikes:** people who come to her forest to chop down the dryad trees, the towns people and wood that she doesn't make herself because 'her would is still living' and she sees other wood like a corpse.

**Anything you would like to add place here:** she has a hobby of fortune telling with cards and palms.

**Name:** Byron Shrike **Created by:** Paperman0

**Age:** 24

**Height:** 5' 8"

**Skin color:** Caucasian, slightly pale

**Hair color:** Brown

**Eye color:** Azure

**Hair style:** Short and unruly, reaching his chin

**Rank:** Explorer/helmsman/fighter

**Appearance(clothing, build, ect.):** He is lean, but slightly muscular. His face is inverted triangle shaped, with a sharp nose, azure eyes and thick lips. He has a scar above his right eye and the tattoo of a black eagle's head on the left side of his chest. He usually wears a white long-sleeve shirt and a black sleeveless jacket, dark grey pants, back leather shoes and a black fedora hat. He keeps a feather shaped pendant tied around his neck

**How character appears to others:** Others often think of him as an arrogant, frivolous and capricious man, who hardly takes something seriously and is always dressed as he were going for a night out instead of sailing on a pirate ship. Anyway, he is always ready to show what he can do and that he isn't a dead weight and he is very resourcefull. He is quite easy to get along with him and he can be a very good and loyal friend; but sometimes people feels like they are being kept at arm's length. He does not like talking about his past, preferring the mystery. He has a sharp, street smart mind, but many say that his arguments are a bit twisted and it happens that he acts before thinking.

**How character sees themselves:** Byron thinks he had more than a fair portion of misfortune from life. He is not really a bad person, but, when he thinks of his life, he feels that life has a big debt to him; so he acts accordingly to reduce it. Namely, he does so robbing and swindling. He has a soft spot for girls (not as much as Sanji) and luxury in general. He is headstrong: once he sets his mind to an objective it's not easy to make him change his mind. He is confident in his abilities and when he is fighting he touches recklessness. Byron is also highly secretive, he needs time to trust anyone and he only explains his actions to his closest friends or when he is forced to and he likes things to go his way.

**Powers(and/or skills):** Devil Fruit: Tori Tori no Mi, model Sparrow (Zoan). The fruit enables the user to transform into a large human-bird hybrid and a full sparrow. It grants a great boost in speed, agility and flexibility, as well as complete freedom of flight in both animal and hybrid form. In the hybrid form he resembles an angelic figure: he grows feathers (brown with black tips) on his back and arms, his feet and hands become talons, and he sprout wings from his back and his face also gains a beak. He is strong enough to fly carrying another person with him. He mainly fights bare handed, moving quickly and flying. His talons are strong enough to slice through most of things. His pendant has a razor-shaped edge: it's tiny, but it is very useful when Dariel is thought to be unarmed.

**Short-term goals:** Meeting a nice crew and travel with them throughout the world

**Long-term goals:** Seeing the Sky Islands. Disband the Talon Guild. Finding Tigra

**Is the character ruled by emotion or logic?:** He'd like for it to be logic; but this is complex and he knows it. Most of the times he indeed is very sharp, but it happens, especially during fights, that he shows issues in anger management. He keeps it in check most of the time; but when he can't, he starts fighting as an enraged beast; purely out of instint and without any claim of strategy.

**Likes:** Reading, luxury, music, flying, arts, storms, chocolate, girls, taking trophies from his enemies

**Dislikes:** Noises, noisy people, rice, alcohol, slavery, crowded places, people thinking to be always right

**Anything you would like to add place here:** He doesn't hold alcohol at all

**Name:** Michael Seaver "The Unpredictable" (Pirate) **Created by:** Ruby1996

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 5'7

**Weight:** 115

**Gender:** Male

**Eye Color:** Coal Black

**Hair Color:** Black with green highlights

**Skin Tone:** Dark Brown

**Hair Style:** Michael has short cut spiked hair that stops at the top of his neck with green highlights in the front and back.

**Appearance:** Michael has a slim and lean body, looking really scrawny when wearing clothing but taking off his shirt he's quite fit. He has several scars around his body, most of them being small cuts while the most noticeable ones were the two long scars on his left leg and ankle. Michael wears a black t-shirt that is tucked in his worn out baggy black pants, and over his black shirt he wore an unbuttoned green collared shirt. On his head he wore a black and green hat, the black part in the middle and the green all around the rest of the hat and on the black part read "Marine" in bold white but was crossed out with a green "X". He also wears brown sandals on his feet, along with his long broadsword in its scabbard placed on his on his hip.

**How character appears to others:** To the average person, Michael looks like a normal traveling teenage bystander just exploring around town but due to the bounty on his head, that chance comes rare. To people who has seen his bounty posters, fear him for just being a pirate and try their best to avoid him. If he tries making small talk with them they will quake in fear or shout for help. The Marines sees Michael as no kind of threat, him being a newbie pirate known little around the Grand line and merely saw him as a nuisance just aching to be taken care of. This angers Michael greatly wanting to known as the most famous pirate in the world, especially if they talk to him saying, "boy" or "child". When around pirates it's even worse, they talk to him as if he was a chore boy on their ship and downing him on his pirating skills. And this gives Michael even more trouble with him bad mouthing back with a quick remark just picking for a fight.

**How character sees themselves:** He sees himself as your average young adult, trying to live life to the fullest with no rules or restrictions holding him back. Michael is the stubborn type never wanting to accept help from others and like doing things alone, he enjoys being in local bars, hearing the other pirates socialize and tell tales of their recent and past adventures in the Grand line. He also gains good Intel, for where to go next on his adventure. He is a major booze hound and would pick up a drink in a heartbeat not stopping until he is immobilized to move. Michael has an enormous amount of pride, even worse when he is challenged to something. When in a fight he will never give up even if he was beaten to a bloody pulp and would rather die trying than to look like a coward. He is shy around woman until he warms up to them but will speak to men as if he knew them his whole life, this is because he wants to meet the woman he can marry and be his bride on the sea and to start a family of pirates but his shyness is holding him back on his plan of parenthood or even dating. He is thick on the romance having stacks full of love novels and poems, he is also poetic and somewhat charming when getting out of his shyness but this is a rare scene for women to notice. He is a bit of a pervert but tries to control himself not wanting woman to think negative towards him. When around guys he is loud and rowdy and will try to gain their respect if they are better in skills or is his leader.

**Powers (and/or skills):** Michael has little cooking skills and can mainly make sweet dishes such as rice balls and strawberry shortcakes but when it comes to real food he will set the kitchen on fire. He is an intermediate swordsman and gained some respect in the Grand line gaining his bounty with his deadly technique, "The Multi-Slash". Which is a technique that requires his devil fruit power, "Futagoza Futagoza no Mi (The Gemini Gemini Fruit), that is the power to separate into multiple clones of himself each having a single, specific personality from Michael. He can only separate up to 5 clones and they each have 5 different personalities.  
• Clone 1: Anger  
• Clone 2: Joy  
• Clone 3: Shy  
• Clone 4: Sadness  
• Clone 5: Arrogance  
**Short-Term Goal:** To gain a ship (no questions asked)

**Long Term Goal:** Gain a wife and make a chain of family pirates

**Is the character ruled by emotion or logic? (Don't just answer this, explain please):** He is ruled by mainly emotion but with certain situations logic. He feels that he should always go by his heart and go with his first thought. He thinks everyone deserves a second chance (But this depends, on who he is talking to if he was talking to a murderer, rapist, a marine, or the main villains such as Crocodile or Buggy he will kill each of them in a instant.) this emotion only goes for people who has done minor things that can be forgiven and fixed. His logic kicks in when he is dealing with a drastic situation.

**Likes:** Parties, fighting, woman, love novels, walking, booze, sweets.

**Dislikes:** Marines, his parents, cowards, cold hearted people, looking after children, water.


	2. Good Morning Random Marine Town!

**Sorry it took so long to post this first chapter. I had to write a base plot-line after I received all of the characters, which took longer than I expected. I've also been working weekends so I haven't had much time to get on except to check favs and pms. Enjoy the chapter and expect a shorter wait for the next update!**

* * *

_After the Marineford War, Whitebeard had fallen, Gecko Moria was announced killed in battle, and Blackbeard had given up his title as Warlord. To make matters worse both Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp had resigned and become Instructors. After Akainu became the new Fleet Admiral, Akoiji left the Marines. With all of this instability, the world government was worried. The order of the world was supposed to revolve around the three great powers: The Marines, The Warlords, and the Emperors, or Yonko. All three of the powers were unstable and this meant that the world was only a few steps away from being thrown into chaos. If anything else happened, the foundations of the world would be shaken and peace and stability would cease to exist. The world needed heroes. This is the story of one of them..._

It was a sunny, crisp morning at the base. Marines went about their duties and the docks were busy with incoming and outgoing ships. In a small and modest room, Marine Commander David L. Porter slammed his fist on the alarm Den Den Mushi for the 11th time. The poor snail was getting tired of this abuse and decided to connect to a source that had greater chances of rousing the young Commander.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING IN BED COMMANDER?! GET YOUR BOOTS ON THE GROUND AND TO THE COURTYARD NOW!". Screamed the now infuriated Captain Tashigi. The snail was silent for a moment, and when no response was given it continued to rant. "The new recruits and transfers are already waiting and someone needs to welcome them to the facility." Again the snail paused and again the albino youth made no effort to reply, except to roll over and feign sleeping. The captain decided a new tact was necessary. "If you had been there already you might have had a chance to chat with one of the pretty new non-comms. I'm sure they would have been more than happy to talk to their new Commander." This different approach caught the commander's attention.

"Ok Captain, I'm up." Sitting straight up in bed and pushing his hair back, the young officer decided that now was a good time to go to the courtyard. Jumping out of his bunk, he threw his jacket over his shoulder and proceeded to walk towards the center of the base. The green courtyard was surrounded by four archways, each arch leading to a different area of the base. Above the arches was a walkway where David now found himself, scanning the slouching marines for anything that resembled an attractive female. He noticed one red-headed choregirl with a hat yelling at a broad shouldered seaman apprentice, something about his rank being just about as worthless as his mother. Tucking her face into his mind, he continued his walk until he was directly above the squabble. Personally he wanted to see what would happen if he let this continue, but then the captain would chew him out for letting his men act like animals. Yawning, he slid his jacket off his shoulder and put his arms into the sleeves one at a time, stretching as he did so. He looked over the railing and promptly jumped down into the courtyard, his jacket flapping in the wind, just as the argument was about to come to blows.

"Commander on deck!" The albino officer put his hand to his head in a smart salute and smirked as all of the marines jumped up and returned his salute, every single one of them holding their breath for an expected berating of their laziness. The commander then opened his crimson eyes and stared into each soldier's face with as much intensity as possible. Many either looked past him at the wall or averted their gaze. Everyone stood straight up in their salutes for a few minutes, a few started coughing and fidgeting. Then a loud snore was heard from the front of the formation. The commander's head was tilted down and a large bubble was emanating from his nose.

"HE FELL ASLEEP?!" The assembled marines all cried in unison. Should they try and wake him up or just wait? A short, redheaded girl walked up to the front of the formation of gaping marines and stared up at the lazing commander. Then to the shock of the company she proceeded to knock on the officers head with her knuckle. "Hello, anybody home?" After a few more knocks she grabbed the still sleeping officer by the jacket and launched him over the heads of the now horrified soldiers into the fountain in the middle of the pavilion. He awoke with a start and looked around, wondering how in the world he ended up in a fountain.

The now fully soaked commander stood up and lowered his voice. "Would anybody like to tell me how I ended up here? I certainly would not like to punish the entire company for the acts of one traitorous marine." There was venom in his voice and all of the marines gulped. No one wanted to be a snitch, but whatever this angry officer was going to do to the rest of them was probably going to painful. He looked around at the fearful marines until he noticed one face with no fear, but instead defiant and staring right back. "Soru" he whispered under his breath. He disappeared and reappeared directly in front of the now startled choregirl. He leaned down, his eyes covered by his hair, and asked, "What is your name Marine?"

In a second she hid her fear behind a mask of anger and loudly stated, "Reina Chase, rank choreboy, sir!" All of the marines had already taken a step back and some were amazed that the diminutive girl would show so much nerve to a commissioned officer that she had just assaulted. Many were thinking that the seemingly unstable commander may just attack her right there. Then the unthinkable happened.

Looking up the wet albino smiled and said, "Thanks for waking me up, I was thinking that this was going to be a boring unit where everyone's a stiff. But I I'm pretty sure I was mistaken!" He smiled bigger and playfully went to punch the surprised Reina Chase in her arm. Out of instinct she blocked it and then looked back up as David's smile wilted. "Obviously someone is still a little pent up. How about we go out on the town, drinks are on me guys!" He proclaimed to the now slack-jawed marines. This was probably the most insane commanding officer any of them had ever seen. Who in the world goes to a bar at 11:30 in the morning?

Later...

The bar was empty except for a few bums when the marines entered. The owner was expecting trouble until he saw David. "Hey, my good friend, please take a seat!" He knew that whenever David showed up there was bound to be a sackful of berris at the end of his outing. Everyone began to disperse around the bar into groups and began complaining about their lives and in general enjoying themselves. A few games of cards were started up and some of the men were throwing knives at most wanted posters. The piano player for the bar started up a lively jig and a couple groups of already tipsy marines began to poorly try and sing the lyrics they thought went with the song. A somewhat larger group was playing liars dice and were angrily accusing each other of various fakes. Reina Chase was watching the dice game from the bar, leaning forward a bit to get a better view.

"Hey, have a beer and stop being so quite!" said a somewhat drunk Commander David, while holding two glasses in his hands. Sitting down beside her he offered up one of the glasses. "Come on, it'll take the stress of the first day off. If anything else look at it as a peace offering." He continued good naturally.

Reina grabbed it with both hands and took a sniff, eyeing the beverage warily. David started to drain his and looked sideways at her when he noticed she wasn't drinking. "How do I know you didn't do anything to it?" She asked while frowning at him. He didn't answer until his container was empty, sat it down, and breathed a sigh of content.

"Seriously, you act like a guy has never bought you a drink. Just accept my gift and enjoy, I promise on my honor that I did nothing to your drink" He answered, smiling at her and gestured at the bar keeper to get him a refill. "If you like I'll give you this one and I will take that old, possibly drugged one." He handed her the new drink and started to drink the old one.

Reina looked around and then whispered under her breath. "It's just that I've never really drank any alcohol before." This got a sputtering of foamy beer from the commander and he looked at her with disbelief.

"This is gonna be your first beer?" He stood up and slammed his now empty glass on the counter, getting the attention of the whole bar. "Everyone, this is Reina's first taste of the greatest beverage ever created!" proclaimed the now ecstatic albino. Everyone stopped their games and stared at the choregirl at the bar. She looked down at the drink with a stern face and took her first sip. In an instant her eyes widened and she spit out as much as she could. Everyone laughed and went back to their games.

"That stuff is terrible, how do you drink it?" She yelled angrily at David and looked back down at the mug with disgust.

"Well no one really _likes _the taste of cheap stuff like this, but it makes me feel better." He then finished his second glass and leaned back on the bar to relax. She looked back at the offending liquid and took another sip. A few minutes later she finished the rest of the drink and proudly set it down on the bar.

"It's not so bad, just takes a while to get used to." She stated, denying the bartender's offer for a refill. Everyone's attention was soon brought to the door as a black haired, pony-tailed Lieutenant walked into the bar. He looked around and then marched to the bar where David and Reina were standing.

"Commander, why do you think it is a good idea to have these men out of the base when they should be finding their knew quarters and familiarizing themselves with the layout of the place?" He asked while glancing at the rest of the marines. A few went ahead and walked out the door but some were a little drunk and didn't feel like leaving just yet. "Hey Lieutenant jerkoff, why don't you go ruin someone else's fun?" slurred a burly Chief Petty Officer. He walked up to the Lieutenant and leaned on the bar. "I don't feel like leaving yet," he flipped out a knife, "got it?" The drunk marine smiled thinking that he would just intimidate the officer into leaving.

The lieutenant closed his eyes and put his hand on his sword's hilt. "Due Flash Strike" he said under his breath. In a second he drew his sword, swiped the marines knife out of his hand and also took off the bill of the marines hat. The marine flinched and slipped off of the bar, crashing into the table of liars dice players. Most of the marines stood up and filed out of the bar, pointedly avoiding walking next to the Lieutenant. Even though his sword was back in it's scabbard, they had all just saw how quickly and accurately it could leave it. Most had not even realized he had drawn his sword until the drunk marine crashed into the table.

"Over doing it a little, Lieutenant Jack N. Vernandez?" laughed a smiling David. He looked over to Reina. "This guy may only be a Lieutenant, but that's because he just got done with his ensign training. Give him a few months and I bet he'll be a commander like me, no problem." He walked over to Jack and patted him on the back, looking down at the still unconscious marine. "Well, you tagged em, now you got to carry his lard ass back to the base." He laughed walking out of the bar.

"_I_ didn't touch him, it was his own clumsiness that caused this. Also, he wouldn't be here if you had done like the Captain said and showed the newbies around." He answered bluntly, following David out of the bar. Reina looked around and then a thought struck her.

"Hey, I'm not a newbie! I've been a marine for over a year now and been in 5 different units!" She screamed at the swordsman. Both him and David turned around. David had a questionable look on his face.

"Then how are you still a choregirl?" He asked.

She stopped and thought for a second. "Well why don't you tell me how you're already a commander? I bet you have a family member with a high rank or something. You don't even seem that strong from what I've seen so far. If you think just buying me a drink and being my commanding officer is gonna earn you my respect, think again." With that she pulled her hat down and pushed both of the officers out of her way and stomped out towards the base. After she left, both of the marines picked up the Chief Petty Officer and started to drag him back to base.

Jack looked over at David and asked, "Why do you always pick the crazy ones?" Sometimes he just didn't understand this guy.

"Yeah commander what gives? That gal seems to have a temper problem to me." Groaned the now awake marine. Both of the officers immediately dropped the soldier flat on his face and continued to walk back towards the base. They were too into talking about what kind of woman a marine officer should have to notice a group of bandits start to walk out of the dark alleyways. They only stopped when they were completely surrounded and they were still talking about the traits of the perfect woman.

"I see we got ourselves a couple of walking moneybags, eh boys?" Called the leader of the bandits. He was a tall man with a fat nose and slicked back blonde hair. He wore a dark green trenchcoat with black spots on the shoulders and a large sword in a yellow sheathe. His henchman all laughed in response and drew their weapons, a mix of knives and clubs. They all waited for their leader to tell them what to do. Just about then David and Jack looked around, took an assessment of the threat level, and walked out of the rough circle of bandits.

The leader did a double take as the two young marines walked past and ran in front of them while pulling out his sword and raising it above his head. "Fools! I am Yareej Abershaw, a bandit with a bounty of 12,000,000 berris and I will not be ignored by a couple of brats like you!" He grinned when he saw a bit of recognition in the albino's eyes. "So you've heard of me? I am the only bandit on this island who dares to rob marines! Now hand over your berris or we'll take em' from you by force." He swung his sword in an arc to emphasize his point.

David looked back at the group of bandits and then back to Yareej. "You take them and I take him?" He questioned Jack with a grin. "Sure commander, but-"

In a flash Reina dashed out from behind some boxes and smashed a bandit in the side of the head with a chakram, blocked a club with another chakram in her left hand. The club stuck to the chakram and she pulled it to the ground. She then spun in the air, sent the bandit flying into a wall with a kick and landed back on her feet. "Enough talk, who wants some!" She yelled. The bandits charged and the battle began in earnest.

Before David could attack Yareej, more bandits poured onto the streets and cut him off. Three of them rushed at him knives and attempted to stab the commander. David stood straight and waited for the attackers to get closer. At the last second he said under his breath, "Tekkai." The bandits arms were jarred from the impact and they all dropped their knives to grasp their aching limbs. David loosened up and jumped down on one hand and spun in a kicking motion around him and yelled "Rankyaku Amane Dachi!", sending a blue shockwave of energy around himself.

Yareej's eyes widened as he saw the shining blast send his men flying. He swung his sword sideways with both hands and reflected most of the blast to his side. Confidently he smiled and laughed at the commander. "You call that an attack? I easily deflected that pathetic blast!"

Confused, David pointed at his sword," Is it supposed to look like that?" The bandit leader looked down at his sword and jumped. It was now roughly in the shape of a half-oval and the edge was almost flat. He held it up to his face and cringed.

"Aw, I stole this from a sword-shop years ago!" He looked back to where the marine was and he was gone! _Where in the hell did he go?_ He looked around and saw only the rest of his men fighting that serious swordsman and the red-haired girl. He looked up as a shadow fell over his face. He saw the albino marine twenty feet in the air with one leg raised above his head. He started to run as he saw that same blue energy forming on the commanders foot. "What kind of brat are you?!" He screamed over his shoulder.

David smirked and brought his foot down. "I'm one of those brats you don't fuck with. Now taste my "Rankyaku Sen!" A spherical blast of energy shot off of his foot and nailed the fleeing bandit in the small of the back. Yareej Abershaw went flying forward and crashed into wall. There was a loud explosion and the middle of the wall crumbled on top of the bandit. Only his legs were sticking out and they twitched every couple of seconds.

The two marines and the rest of the bandits stopped to gape at the carnage. David landed on the ground facing the fallen bandit leader and turned around smiling to the rest of the bandits. "And that's why I'm a Commander!" The rest of the bandits fled in fright, most of them dropping their weapons. Reina about took off after them.

"Come back you milk-drinkin' ninnys, I'm not done beating your faces in!" Lieutenant Jack grabbed her by the shoulder and calmly let go as she rounded on him.

"Seaman Recruit Reina Chase, the fight is over. Now let's get back to the base, you need to familiarize yourself with the grounds just as much as everyone else." When she didn't budge and looked back at the fleeing bandits he said in a sterner voice, "That's an order." As they started back towards the base she stopped and thought for a second.

"Hey I'm not a Seaman Recruit, I'm a choregirl." She looked at him with lopsided eyebrows. Jack looked to the back of the still walking Commander David.

"Battlefield commission, don't you believe she deserves it Commander?" He said and started to follow the officer. David stopped and looked back over his shoulder. Smiling he gave her a thumbs up.

"It's OK by me, but I'll run it by the Captain, just to be safe. Oh and whoever wants to claim the bounty on that guy has to carry him to the stockade. Personally I've already carried enough sweaty, smelly men for one day. What about you Lieutenant?" He asked in a strangely professional voice.

"I'm good." He stated simply and continued towards the base.

Reina stopped and started to drag the unconscious bandit from the rubble. _Why would he defeat this guy and then just throw away the reward and the fame for defeating a wanted felon? Is it to make me look better? _She hooked a chain to his ankle and dragged him behind her. _Maybe this unit won't be as bad as the others. _With a small smile on her face she quickly caught up to the two officers, with Yareej Abershaw bouncing along behind her.

* * *

**Can't believe I finally posted my first ****_real_**** chapter! I think my bro Potentialauthor18 was right, once you get over that first hump, things will be easier.**

**David- Yeah man, you finally posted one chapter after 20 days! Whoopdy doo! You should give yourself a medal.**

**Aaron- Sure, I'm not running multiple stories like Ruby and P18, but this is my first time and I kinda excited.**

**David- This is your first time? Whoo, let's get wasted! (Promptly passes out before he contracts alcohol poisoning)**

**Aaron- Great, now ****_I _****have to write the bounty board. Also you creators may have noticed that Yareej Abershaw's bounty was 12,000,000 berris. I forgot that they started that high so everyone else's bounty will be raised accordingly. Names will be added as the characters appear. (The values are just for fun and will not reflect the real story bounties.)**

* * *

**Bounty Board**

Reina Chase-(+12,000,000 berri for Yareej Abershaw): 12,000,000 berri

David L. Porter-(+5,000 berri for wall repair costs): 5,000 berri

Jack N. Vernandez-(+60 berri for hat repair cost, +200 berri for broken bar table): 260 berri


	3. And the Plot Thickens

**Well, here it is. The next chapter. You may squeal like fangirls now.**

* * *

As soon as the trio got back to home base, all three were called to the Captain's office. Reina looked to the two officers, confusion evident in her honey brown eyes. David and Jack both put on a board face and started to walk to their superior's office.

"Hey, where do I put this guy, I don't know where the stockade is!" Reina complained to the Marines. To drive her point home, she unceremoniously swung the chain with the still unconscious bandit over her head and slammed him face first into the ground. David thought about it a moment and went to take the chain out of Reina's hand.

He pulled the end of the chain up to a wall and pointed at the end with his finger. "Shigan." In a small cloud of dust the end of the chain was now buried into the stone wall. David dusted off his hands, gave the chain a yank to be sure it would hold, and continued walking back to the other two marines. "I think he'll be fine there, eh?" He said with a relaxed smile. With that the group continued their walk to meet the Captain.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX(Gonna try this page break thing out)

The three Marines waited outside the office. David was leaned up against the wall, head titled down, snoring quietly. Jack was standing at attention, directly next to the door while Reina sat down on a bench beside the Lieutenant with a bored expression on her face. Looking up at the stoic swordsmen, she ventured a question.

"Why did you guys let me claim that bounty?" She seemed a bit suspicious, but Jack didn't seem to mind her tone. He glanced out the corner of his eyes at her, folded his arms, and let out a sigh.

"Have you ever heard of Rokushiki?" He asked in a serious tone. Reina shook her head, never before having heard of that term. Mulling over the word, she translated it and spoke it outloud.

"The Six Powers? Never heard of it. Is it some kind of organization or something?" Jack smirked a bit and whispered a word too quite for anyone to hear. He jumped into the air and just as he was about to fall back to earth, pushed off the air with another jump and went even higher. Placing his feet on the ceiling he jumped back towards the ground flipped over and landed next to the shocked Reina.

"That is Geppo, one of the Six Powers." He relaxed his stance and leaned up against the wall. "There are five other powers that can be learned. What I just used Geppo, or Moon Step allows the user to jump off the air itself. David can use all of the Six Powers, which in itself is no short of extraordinary If you payed attention you should have noticed it on a few occasions.

Reina thought back to when she first met the Commander. "_Soru" And David disappearing and reappearing directly in front of her. _The fight with the bandits. _"Tekkai." All of the bandits weapons deflecting away from him and jarring their arms._ _David firing a blue blast of energy from his legs. Seeing him jump into the high air to fire another blast of blue energy at the bandit leader. "Shigan" and forcing the chain into the wall with his finger only_. She thought about it and it all seemed to make sense, but that's only five. "What's the sixth power called?" Jack smirked again and gave her an approving look.

"Already figured out what the other five are, eh?" I must say that I'm impressed that someone at the rank of Seaman Recruit could figure all of that out so quickly. How are you still that low in rank anyways? He asked with lopsided eyebrows.

Reina started to panic a bit at his question, but hid it behind an annoyed mask. "Hey, I'm the one asking the questions here guido, so stay off my case!" She turned around on the bench and crossed her arms in anger. "Anyway, you still haven't answered my first question, _Liutentant_." She growled at him. Her outburst seemed to have no affect on Jack at all and he thought back to her original question.

"If you want the nice answer, it's because we thought someone like you could use the berri and the fame. But if you want the real answer, it's because Commander David likes it here in the lower ranks. How do you think I raised through the ranks so quickly after becoming an ensign? He enjoys being on the battlefield with the non-coms. He likes being one of the guys, not sitting at a desk signing papers and going to meetings. Also... it's because he's lazy." He said while directing the last bit at the still sleeping Commander.

David's snoring stopped abruptly and he opened up one eye. He looked at Jack with a frown on his face then shrugged his shoulders and put his hands behind his head. "Sure, I'll claim all of that. Anyways, it's worked so far hasn't?" He grinned a little. "After all, I'm still here right?" He then put on a straight face and straightened out his jacket. "I guess we should probably go in there and get this over with. If we don't soon, we'll miss dinner!" And with that he pushed the door open and came to attention with a smart salute. Jack and Reina hastily followed suit.

Sitting at the desk was a newly promoted Captain Tashigi. Pushing up her glasses she saluted back. Rustling through some papers she drew out a wanted poster and slapped it on the table. It was a picture of Yareej Abershaw with DEAD or ALIVE and 12,000,000 berris written underneath. "So who captured the bandit chained to the wall outside?" When no one answered, David sat down on a comfy looking chair and motioned over his shoulder at Reina.

"Seaman Recruit Reina Chase apprehended the bandit just outside of the pub in town ma'am." With that he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. After sending him a disapproving glare, Captain Tashigi looked through some more papers and came up with a list of marines under her command. She furrowed her brow and glanced up at the now relaxed David.

"Commander, I don't see anyone by that name here. Care to explain?" She seemed to already know what he was going to say, but seemed more annoyed than angry. Without changing his current position, he pointed at Jack and continued to nap.

"Captain, we both agreed that a battlefield commission was in order for Reina Chase. She showed great skill and bravery during the fight and we believe that she should be promoted higher based on her strength alone. However we chose to promote her to Seaman Recruit just until you can give her an official promotion." With the formalities out of the way, Jack stepped back and relaxed on a couch. The raven haired Captain now turned her attention to Reina. She stood up out of her chair and adorned her pink Captain's jacket. She then pulled her sword out of it's sheathe and pointed it at Reina.

Reina seemed a bit confused and angry, so David pulled on her sleeve and whispered, "Take a knee Red, otherwise we'll be hear all day." Quickly Reina went down on one knee and lowered her head. The Captain's sword tapped her on both shoulders and then was replaced into it's sheathe.

Captain Tashigi cleared her throat and announced, "Rise, Warrant Officer Reina Chase and be recognized." Jack did a crisp salute as did the Captain. David merely hung his hand above his head and waved. Reina and the Captain both gave him a dirty look, while Jack simply smirked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX(I think I'm liking these things)

The three squad mates shuffled through the dinner line, picking up various fruits and meats. As they took their trays to an empty table, Reina continued to talk to Jack. "So you told me about five of the powers, but what's the last one?" They all sat down and relaxed on the picnic style table. Unexpectedly David answered.

"It's called kami-e. By completely relaxing your body, the user is able to sway with an opponents attacks and avoid being hit. Personally, I find Tekkai more useful." As he was about to engulf a handful of blueberries, a marine cried out "Commodore on deck!" As one the relaxing marines jumped to attention and saluted. As the trio looked towards the line they saw a tall man making his way down the lunch line. He had long, straight black hair that hanged down to the middle of his back, with some of his hair obscuring his face. His skin was pale, which contrasted with his black suit and silver tie. He was also wearing a pair of white gloves and a black fedora. Over all of this he wore an officers jacket with black shoulder pads, instead of the usual blue ones. His eyes scanned the food in the line and became very angry when he saw that someone had taken the last of the blueberries. He turned to look at the still saluting marines and his gray eyes scanned over all of their frightened faces. Seeing a pair of scarlet eyes stare back at him with a look of boredom caused him to walk towards the table. All of the marines in his way quickly moved to the side. He stopped when he reached the bored commander, looking down at him with a scowl on his face.

"Do you know who I am, Marine?" The imposing commodore asked with a growl in his voice.

David dropped his hand and put them in his jacket's pockets. Many of the marines paled, as relaxing before an "adies" was given showed a great amount of disrespect. The towering Commodore also noticed this and his frown deepened. David looked up and smiled good natureadly. "Yeah, your Commodore Chiaki, head of this base." Commodore Chiaki's hand unconsciously rested on the black and gold hilt of his sword. He stared down at the still smiling Commander and was about to say something else when he noticed the pile blueberries on David's plate.

The Commodore's expression instantly changed from angry to hungry. He pulled an orange from his tray and eyed the blueberries, his face thoughtful. "Would you trade your blueberries for my orange?" The entire assembly of marines fell on their backs, many seemed to have fainted. David looked confused for a second, then nodded, smiled and held out the handful of blueberries. In a flash the pile of delicious blue spheres were replaced by the single orange and without a further word, Commodore Chiaki swiftly left the cafeteria.

Smiling, David began to peal the orange with his hands like nothing had happened in the first place. Reina's angry shout pierced the silence of the food court. "You complete idiot! Don't you realized that you just disrespected the most powerful Marine on this base? Seriously, what were you thinking!?" Her face was red from rage and Jack calmly grabbed the back of her jacket to keep her from pouncing on the now depressed commander.

"Yeah, what was I thinking? I could've gotten more than just one measly orange for all those blueberries." He stopped as a thought came to him. "I know! I'll just go back to the line and get some more!" Fueled by his genius scheme he hurried to the line, only to find that all of the blueberries were gone! Appalled by his loss he dropped his head and a dark cloud rested over him. "I didn't even get to eat one." While he was still depressed, Reina finally broke free of Jack's grasp and threw a handful of mashed potatoes at the commander. Without looking, David's body swayed out of the way and the airborne potatoes hit another marine straight in the face. David looked up when he heard the splat and an evil grin spread across his face. Grabbing a whole armful of tomatoes he crowed in joy, "FOOD FIGHT!" In an instant chaos erupted in the cafeteria. Food went flying and many of the tables were turned over to create makeshift shields. It quickly became a grudge match between enlisted marines, lead by David and Jack, and the non-comms, under the command of Reina. As pastries and potatoes continued to fly an annoyed Commodore Chiaki walked back into the cafeteria, muttering to himself.

"I forgot to get some milk, seriously, what was I thinking? Of course apple juice wouldn't go with blueberries and I forgot to get some sugar to put on them." He made his way through the chaos of the food fight, effortlessly avoiding the various projectiles. Picking up a glass of milk and grabbing a small sack of sugar, he walked back out without even glancing at the childish antics of the marines.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX(Seriously, these things are great!)

A few moments later the trio was again waiting outside the Captain's office, this time covered with various types of consumable material. Someone had nailed Reina pretty good with a couple of tomatoes and Jack looked liked he walked under a orange juice waterfall. David on the other hand was relatively clean. The other two looked at him with a slight bit of jealousy at his clean attire.

After a pause Reina, again, broke the silence, "Seriously, how did you not get hit once? I had like three other people focus all of their fire on you." It seemed her pride was hurt from losing the Great Food War of Dinner. David laughed and feinted dodging imaginary projectiles.

"I told you, it's called kami-e Red." He dodged a slap from the angry Warrant Officer and laughed as she kept trying to hit him and he kept dodging.

"And I told you to stop calling me Red!" She unleashed a barrage of blows at the Commander, which he dodged with a smile on his face. Deciding to change tact, Reina brought a leg back and kicked right between David's legs. He cringed and rolled up into the fetal position on the floor, tears flowing from his eyes. Reina smirked with satisfaction and sat down just as Captain Tashigi opened the door to admit them. Motioning Jack and Reina in, she completely ignored the suffering albino officer on the floor and Reina shut the door in his face with her tongue poking out.

"Doesn't matter, my team still won." Moaned the still crying teen.

As Reina and Jack relaxed in a few chairs, Captain Tashigi read them their mission statement. "I am to send a group of Marines under the command of Commodore Chiaki to meet at an island off the coast of Navy HQ to rendevue with Admiral Kizaru and a platoon of Marines. Then you will travel with them to their destination and meet with a pirate that is eligible to become a Warlord. Understood?" Both of the Marines nodded their confirmation, but Jack had a question.

"Ma'am, why are so many Marines needed to meet with a pirate? I know that we need Warlords to fill in the positions of the deceased and traitors, but isn't that something for the Fleet Commander to worry about?" The question was a reasonable one, but the answer wasn't.

Captain Tashigi stood up and turned to look out her office's window. "The pirate in question specifically asked an audience to be there for his "coronation". Since we can't send a whole base without compromising an area, command has seen it fit to send marines from various bases to be this pirate's "audience". I guess since we are already three Warlords down, they would do anything to get a strong enough pirate to join up. The strange part is how they met him. Somehow he tapped into HQ's transponder snails and demanded to become a Warlord. When they tracked the signal and sent a a group of Pacifista's to deal with the problem, they were destroyed. Anyone with the power to destroy multiple of those machines is someone we want on our side." Jack was shocked but Reina didn't seem to understand even what a Pacifista was. David had finally recovered and crawled onto a couch in the office. He spoke with his eye's overcast by his hair.

"Those machines are based off the most loyal Warlord to the Marines, Bartholemew Kuma. Just two of those machines were sent to a Buster Call on the Seabody Achipelego. The time it took to clear out the area took less than half the time it normally takes for a Buster Call to complete it's mission. It is also rumored that just one of those things was strong enough to defeat a number of the Supernovas who were there." He looked up and he wasn't smiling. "Now do you understand? Those things were created for the sole purpose of destroying powerful pirates."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_On a flying ship, in the middle of a thunderstorm over the ocean._

A few men in white robes were bowing to a figure in shadow atop a throne. One of the worshipers approached the figure and whispered into his ear. "The Marines have sent the location of the meeting place. They say that you will have your audience and your title, as requested Lord." The acolyte bowed his head and retreated back to the rest of the followers. The figure stood up raised a gold staff to the sky and brought it down on the floor. As if in answer, thunder shook the sky and lighting cracked in unison. A smirked adorned the mysterious figures face and he spoke.

"Of course they'll give me what I want. Who would say "no" to God?"

**Who is this mysterious figure? What will happen when our heroes meet him? I'll just leave you with this cliffhanger and let you mull those questions over yourself. Thanks for your continued support and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, mainly cause their is no real fights. Next time!**


End file.
